1. Field
Embodiments relate to a three dimensional (“3D”) secondary battery including an elastic member that absorbs expansion of an anode active material layer when charging the 3D secondary battery and a method of fabricating the 3D secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for lithium secondary batteries is rapidly increasing due to the development of mobile information terminals, such as smart phones, notebooks, and personal computers (“PCs”) and next generation clean energy vehicles, such as electrical vehicles (“EVs”).
An anode of a lithium secondary battery includes an active material layer disposed on a surface of a current collector. Graphite is a material from which ions that became carriers (referred to as carrier ions) may be inserted and deserted, and has been used as an anode active material.
When silicon, silicon doped with phosphorus, or lithium is used as the anode active material in a lithium secondary battery, an insertion amount of carrier ions is increased when compared to a case that carbon is used as the anode active material and a charge capacity is increased when compared to a case that a carbon (graphite) anode is used. However, a large volume change is accompanied according to the insertion and desertion of the carrier ions during charging and discharging cycles, and thus, characteristics of the lithium secondary battery may be degraded.
In a 3-dimensional (“3D”) secondary battery, a charge capacity per unit area may be increased by increasing a facing area between a cathode active material layer and an anode active material layer by forming the cathode active material layer and the anode active material layer in a height direction.